Rounds of The Worlds Clashing
by Waterdaydreamer
Summary: Before Pokemon Mixes In With Harry Potter Rose gets away from the Hunclan, Jake is able to go to Hogwarts, and Misty goes to Hogwarts. Alyssa, Daniel, Shiloh, Christian, and three other people also come along.
1. Rose Gets Away

***Summary* Rose gets away from the Hunclan, Jake is able to go to Hogwarts, and Misty goes to Hogwarts. Alyssa, Daniel, Shiloh, Christian, and three other people also come along. **

*****Author's Note* This will be before Pokemon Mixes IN With Harry Potter. Takes Playes during Harry's First year at Hogwarts. This is also before Misty and Ash meet because she is about a year older than Ash.****

***Disclamer* I don't own Harry Potter, American Dragon Jake Long, Pokemon, and any thing you recoundise from someone else.**

* * *

><p>Rose's Pov.<p>

"Do I have everything?" I whispered as I picked up my checklist.

_Rose's Checklist_

1. Clothes and pajamas

2. Money

and camera

4. Laptop

5. Backpack

6. IPod and ear-buds

7. Chargers for IPod, Camera, and Laptop.

8. Books

9. Necessaries: Toothbrush, Toothpaste, Brush, Deodorant, and something to put those things in.

10. Snacks

11. Watch

12. Bring Checklist.

"Yeah that's everything." I whispered as I opened my window and got my backpack, I got on to the roof, closed the window and used the built in latter. Thankfully he doesn't get suspicious if I'm not there. That's one of the good things about going somewhere in the morning. I usually tell Huntsmaster that I'm going on my morning jog witch he never follows me. I still should be careful.

I took one last look at that house. I sighed I'll be long gone once they start looking for me, if they look for me. I disappeared into the woods literally and I don't know how I'm able to do that. When I'm invisible no one can tack me by my smell, if I talk, my footprints, or anything else. Not even by computer, watch, or IPod because somehow I disabled the tracking devises on everything they were on. I have no idea how they were able to track me those ways and I know he messed with those things. I finally put my backpack on so I don't drop it, but it doesn't feel heavy like how it feels when it has my school supplies in it.

I started to run deeper into the woods and I will keep going deeper until I'm at the place I'm looking for. I think by now I'm more that two miles away for that house. Just about ten more miles till I get there. I know this might seem weird when I live in New York but, Huntsmaster has a mansion that is close to the woods. He told me when I was little that it was to get away from all the crimes in the city but, I always have been suspicious abut that, I'm not the one who pays for both houses and just for anyone who might be thinking that I'm lucky for have someone who takes care of me. I know he does but, I just don't want to do certain things. For those who think it's about chores but, it isn't that. I would be glad to do normal chores but, he wants me to do things I hate.

Just then I trip and see a flash of red.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in the woods?" Asked the Dragon.

"Dragon please just leave me alone." I said why I put on my hunts-clothes I don't know they just blend in with the forest.

"Huntsgirl you didn't answer my question." Informed the Dragon.

Since I was already on the ground I get into a sitting position and hug my legs. I just look at the Red Dragon who just seems to know where I'm at all times.

"I'm running away." I replied but, the Dragon looked like he doesn't believe me.

"Why?" Questioned the Dragon.

"Try living with the Huntsmaster everyday since you were born." I said.

"Is he related to you?" Asked the Dragon.

"No then it would just be worst." I replied.

"How would it be worst?" Questioned the Dragon.

I answered by showing the Dragon some of my marks from the last time the Huntsmaster got mad.

"Does that answer your question?" I Asked.

He feels the big one on my arm and I filched.

"Yes but, why does he take out his anger on you?" Asked the Dragon in a soft voice.

"He says that he does that to build character and that it's my fault when a creature escapes." I answered.

"Why do your parents let him do that?" Questioned the Dragon.

I look at him and I let some tears fall as I answer. "I never knew them and the Huntsmaster says that in their will that they chose him to look after me because he was their closest friend."

"Why did they do that?" Asked the Dragon.

"They didn't." I replied.

"How do you know?" Questioned the Dragon.

I took out the will and handed it to him.

"Please read it." I said.

He starts to read it and I checked something that I brought with me and I apparently was wrong about how many miles I ran. It said that I ran six miles. Witch means six more…

"_The last will and testament of Jack and Willa."_ The Dragon pauses and says "The will doesn't have their last names or your name."

"I know but, the Huntsmaster was the one to block them out." I said

The Dragon continues after listening to what I was saying_. "If anything happens to either of us our children will be in the care of James and Lily Potter,__Sirius__ Black, Remus Lupin, Miniva McGonagall, or Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_We leave James and Lily Potter ten percent of our money in hope that it should go into Harry's well-fare._

_Sirius Black we leave to you five things you may choose and we wish that he will have a long and happy life,_

_Remus Lupin we leave to you ten percent of our money for a better life to share with someone and also we wish that you will have a long and happy life._

_Miniva McGonagall we leave to you our whole library and we also are grateful that you were the head of our house so therefore we wish that you will have a long and happy life._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley we leave you fifteen percent of our money in hopes that you use it in your children's well-fare. _

_We leave our two children __their inheritance and the rest of the money. Also all of our pictures and the rest of the things we own. We wish that they will have friends where ever they go, that good will always follow them, that they will be protected, that they will live a long, healthy, and happy life._

_This will has be witnessed, agreed, and singed by all of the adults at the time."_

"Sigh I have no idea who most of those people are." I said.

"So, you never met anyone in this will?" Questioned the Dragon.

"If I met anyone mentioned in that will I don't remember. But, I really most go because there is still another six miles left till I get to the place I'm trying to go." I answered as I got up but, fell.

"I'll carry you to the place you're trying to go. Seeing that you can't seem to walk." Offered the Dragon.

"Okay since they might get me if I walk." I said as the Dragon let me get on his back.

After I was on his back the Dragon grabbed my backpack and gave me it. At least riding on a Dragon is better than walking and I must admit that it's fun. We got there faster than I would have by walking.

"So, you were trying to get to this tree house?" Asked the Dragon.

"Yes, and I been here a lot of times. Please don't give this location away to any members of the Huntsclan because no one else knows were it is except for a few creatures that visit." I pleaded.

"No probable but, my grandpa will need to know where I have been." Said the Dragon.

"You can but, just go back a little ways and than go east because they might follow you and I don't want to go back." I said.

"Alright bye." Said the Dragon.

"Bye." I said to the Dragon as he left.

I watch him till I couldn't any more and I started to clime the latter that for some reason only falls when I or people I care about come near it. When I got to the top the latter went up and went inside. I closed the door behind me and then I checked the fore fielded. It was still on but, I enforced it so only the people I care about can see it and come near it. Only nice creatures could see it and come near it.

The tree house seemed like it was made for me. It had a living room, four bedrooms, a kitchen, a control room, and a bathroom (that works). The living room had two couches, four chairs, a coffee table, and two end tables. Warmth seems to come from the room itself. I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen had a sink, a dishwasher, several cabinets that had kitchen supplies it them, a kitchen island in the middle, a few counters, a table with six chairs, and the rest of the things that are in there are usual things that you will find in a kitchen. I felt satisfied standing in it.

Then I went into the control room. The control room had six desks with chairs at each of them, some high-tech stuff, a few pens, pencils, and bookcases with books on them. I feat like I could do anything in that room it is amazing. Then I saw a note on one of the desk and I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before. I carefully picked it up. It said:

_Dear Miss Rose,_

_Since you enjoyed this tree house so much last time I decided to make it bigger than when you came that one time. I put in a few surprises but, they will be necessary to most if not all you needs. Just ask out loud if you find something not there it will be. The books are free for you and your friends to use. Nothing in your tree house can be tracked unless the trackers are people and creatures you care about, along with owls that might have letters for you witch have been checked. May I suggest that you let them rest while you reply most of them might have come along way. None of them made an over sea trip because they might get lost and it's far too dangerous for them. The fireplace is connected to the floo network and is safe to use in the tree house for it has certain spell one it. The spell will be in the manual and other books._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

_PS. Professor McGonagall has sent you a little please look out for it._

_PSS. Let in any Owl you see that has a letter._

Interesting I better look out for those things. I put the note somewhere out of the way and I plan to look at the rest of the tree house. So I went to the first bedroom and opened the door and I walked in side the room.

The first bedroom had a full bed with a blue quilt on it and a few pillows, selves with books on them witch had interesting titles on them, a window, and blue curtains that were closed. I felt smart just standing in that room, but I didn't feel like it was for me.

So I came out of that room then I closed the door and went into the second. The second bed room had a full bed with a green quilt on it and a few pillows, selves with books on them witch had clever titles on them, a window, and green curtains that were also closed. I felt cunning standing in that room but, I still didn't think it was for me.

So I came out of that room then I close the door and went into the next. The third bedroom had a full bed with a yellow quilt on it and a few pillows, selves with books witch had titles about friends, family, and why it is good to have them. The room also has a window and yellow curtains. Standing in that room made me think about my family and what it would be like if I knew them, Jake and how he is with his friends, my wish to have friends like that, and that Red Dragon.

I didn't feel right in that room so I came out of it, closed the door, and opened the door to the fourth and final room. That room had a full bed with a red quilt on it as well as a few pillows, selves with books that were about standing of for what you believe in, protecting the ones you care about, and bravery. There was a window and red curtains. Standing in that room made me think about how I overcame things, how I stood strong, and how brave it was to run away from a life that I never wanted. This room felt like how a home should feel and I knew that this room is right for me.

I put my backpack down and closed the door and then I changed into a red shirt and blue jeans. Once I was dressed I heard a tapping sound so I crept towards the window and drew the curtains. I saw an Owl at the window, I opened it, and the Owl flow in and perched itself on one of the selves. When I came to it the Owl held out one of its legs, there was a letter on it so I took it, and before I read it I went into the kitchen. I got a bowl, filled it up with water, a dish, I went into the pantry, got something for the Owl to eat, and came back into the fourth room. I gave the Owl those things and it gladly eat and drank them. I looked at the letter it said.

_To Miss Rose._

_Fourth Bedroom to the left._

_The Woods._

_On The Outskirts of New York, New York._

I looked at my watch it said it was 11:00 A.M. There was a seal that had an 'H' on it above that was a seal that had a Lion, a Snake, a Badger, and Raven all of them were shrouding an other 'H'. I opened it and it said.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WITCHCRAF and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_Dear Miss Rose._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

PS. I'll be their in an hour to get you to go to Diagon Alley.

PSS. You don't have to send an owl since I'm coming.

Sigh, now I'm really glad I got away. I don't know what they would have done to me if they saw this letter. I looked at the Owl who looked well rested and ready to fly back to an owl post. It flow out the window and went to the owl post. I started to unpack and when I was done with that I looked at my watch again and it said 11:30 A.M. Then I noticed the there was a second piece of paper so I unfolded it and read.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WITCHCRAF and WIZARDRY**_

Uniform.

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling.

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfigurantion _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand __Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I guess I'm going to have get those things. I looked at my watch and it said 11:35 A.M. I close the window, made sure that it was fully closed, and closed the curtains. I walk towards the kitchen and I fix a sandwich. After I ate it I walked back into my room and I got my IPod. I put it on a song that probably reflects my mood today ( the song is Big Girls Don't Cry) I started to sing.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
>To be with myself and center<br>Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<p>

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
>Valentine<p>

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
>'Cause I want to hold yours too<br>We'll be playmates and lovers  
>And share our secret worlds<p>

But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself, and center  
>Clarity, peace, serenity<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a good place to stop next chapter is going to be about what Jake was doing that same day. So yeah reviews will be appreated.<strong>


	2. Jake Gets A letter

***Author's Note* Thank you every who has reviewed. So this is what happened the same day that Rose got away. This is before Pokemon Mixes In With Harry Potter because I thought it would be a good idea to make this before that one. The Humor stuff will probaly takes place in this chapter but there will be parts that are serius.**

***Disclamer* I don't own Harry Potter, American Dragon Jake Long, Pokemon, or any of the songs.**

***Chapter 2: Jake Gets A letter.***

**So on with the story.**

* * *

><p>He's cool; he's hot like a frozen sun.<br>He's young and fast, he's the chosen one.  
>People, we're not braggin'.<br>He's the American dragon.  
>He's gonna stop his enemies with his dragon power.<br>Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burnin' dragon fire,  
>A real live wire.<p>

American dragon,  
>American dragon,<br>American dragon.

[Guitar Solo]

American dragon,  
>American dragon,<br>He's the American dragon.  
>(Break down with the dragon!)<p>

His skills are gettin' faster with Grandpa the master.  
>His destiny will walk up streets,<br>Showtime, baby, for the legacy!

American dragon,  
>American dragon,<br>American dragon,  
>American dragon!<p>

Jake's Pov.

"Rose… Rose… Rose… Rose…" I mumbled.

**Ring, Ring, Ring!**

I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said even though I'm still half asleep.

"**JAKE GET HERE NOW!" **Yelled Gramps.

"It's Saturday in the middle of summer." I Said.

"**P****EOPLE ARE GOING TO COME TO THE SHOP THIS AFTERNOON. SO I WANT YOU TO START AND FINISH YOUR PATROL EARLY!" **Yelled Gramps.

"Okay but, please stop yelling at me." I pleaded.

"Fine but, you better be there by this afternoon." Said Gramps.

"I'll start when I'm done getting dressed." I Said.

"Bye." Said Gramps.

"Bye." I said while I hung up the phone.

I changed into my clothes after I hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom to get ready. When I came out of the bathroom I was about to start my patrol but, let's just say that there was an interruption.

"Jake get back here." Commanded Dad.

"What?" I Asked.

"You going to eat the breakfast that your mom made." Dad commanded (again).

"Fine." I said.

When I walked into the kitchen I say my mom washing the dishes and on the counter were blueberry muffins. I took one and ate it.

"Bye mom bye dad." I told my parents when I was done with the muffin.

"Bye Jake." Said Dad.

"Jake where are you going?" Question Mom.

"Gramps wants me to do something." I replied witch was true.

I told her the rest in a whispered. She nodded and said. "Bye Jake be careful."

"I will." I Said as I walked out the door.

I walked till I came to an alley and I said. "Dragon up." Which I did and I started my patrol. Everything was going smoothly so I flow into some woods. Then when I was deep into the woods I saw someone/ something trip. It was Huntsgirl with backpack and not the usually weapon that she carries. What on earth is she doing? I flow down.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in the woods?" I asked.

"Dragon please just leave me alone." Said Huntsgirl.

"Huntsgirl you didn't answer my question." I Informed.

She just got into a sitting position and hugs her legs. She just looked at me.

"I'm running away." Replied Huntsgirl but, I just don't believe her.

"Why?" I Questioned.

"Try living with the Huntsmaster everyday since you were born." Huntsgirl said.

"Is he related to you?" I Asked.

"No then it would just be worst." She replied.

"How would it be worst?" I questioned.

She answered by showing me some of her marks. I'm guessing that they're from the last time the Huntsmaster got mad.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Huntsgirl

I made a bold move and felt her arm and she flinched.

"Yes but, why does he take out his anger on you?" I asked in a soft voice.

"He says that he does that to build character and that it's my fault when a creature escapes." Huntsgirl answered.

"Why do your parents let him do that?" I Questioned.

She looks at me and she let some tears fall as she answer. "I never knew them and the Huntsmaster says that in their will that they chose him to look after me because he was their closest friend."

"Why did they do that?" I asked.

"They didn't." Huntsgirl replied.

"How do you know?" I Questioned.

She took out the will and handed it to me.

"Please read it." Huntsgirl said.

I start to read it and she checked something that she brought with her. Wonder what's she's checking.

"_The last will and testament of Jack and Willa."_ I pause and say "The will doesn't have their last names or your name."

"I know but, the Huntsmaster was the one to block them out." Huntsgirl said

I continued after listening to what she was saying_. "If anything happens to either of us our children will be in the care of James and Lily Potter,__Sirius__ Black, Remus Lupin, Miniva McGonagall, or Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_We leave James and Lily Potter ten percent of our money in hope that it should go into Harry's well-fare._

_Sirius Black we leave to you five things you may choose and we wish that he will have a long and happy life,_

_Remus Lupin we leave to you ten percent of our money for a better life to share with someone and also we wish that you will have a long and happy life._

_Miniva McGonagall we leave to you our whole library and we also are grateful that you were the head of our house so therefore we wish that you will have a long and happy life._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley we leave you fifteen percent of our money in hopes that you use it in your children's well-fare. _

_We leave our two children their inheritance and the rest of the money. Also all of our pictures and the rest of the things we own. We wish that they will have friends where ever they go, that good will always follow them, that they will be protected, that they will live a long, healthy, and happy life._

_This will has be witnessed, agreed, and singed by all of the adults at the time."_

"Sigh I have no idea who most of those people are." Huntsgirl said.

"So, you never met anyone in this will?" I Questioned.

"If I met anyone mentioned in that will, I don't remember. But, I really most go because there is still another six miles left till I get to the place I'm trying to go." Huntsgirl answered as she got up but, fell.

"I'll carry you to the place you're trying to go. Seeing that you can't seem to walk." I Offered.

"Okay since they might get me if I walk." Huntsgirl said as I let her get on my back.

After Huntsgirl was on my back I grabbed her backpack and gave it to Huntsgirl. At least she isn't attacking me but, why didn't she escape soon than this. Well that's probably none of my business but, I still want to know. I think we probably got here faster than if Huntsgirl was walking especially since she can't walk very well at the moment.

"So, you were trying to get to this tree house?" I asked.

"Yes, and I been here a lot of times. Please don't give this location away to any members of the Huntsclan because no one else knows were it is except for a few creatures that visit." Huntsgirl pleaded.

"No probable but, my grandpa will need to know where I have been." I said.

"You can but, just go back a little ways and than go east because they might follow you and I don't want to go back." Huntsgirl said.

"Alright bye." I Said.

"Bye." She said to me as she left.

I'll just go the way she told me to. Sigh the only three reasons I'm not staying is because (a) Gramps will yell at me, (b) the Huntsclan will be after her, and (c) somehow when she wasn't trying to slay me and when she stated crying she reminded me of Rose. Why is that?

I would have loved to stay there and explore that tree house. Sigh, I better just hurry back to Gramps' shop because I have no idea why he wants me to meet those people. Whatever reason to why he wants me to be there is way beyond me (for now anyway).

When I finally got to Gramps' shop I transformed back into my human form, opened the door, and came inside.

"Two minutes early that's quite impressive. Was anyone in need of your serves?" Gramps inquired.

"Just one person." I replied.

"Who?" Gramps Questioned.

"A girl who might have been abused, focused to do something, hurt, and is an orphan." I answered.

"Please tell me you helped her." Said Gramps.

"I helped her get to a tree house." I replied.

"Who was that girl?" Asked Gramps.

"The girl I helped today was Huntsgirl." I answered.

"DID YOU ASK HER WHAT SHE WAS DOING?" Gramps Asked while he yelled.

"Yes and she said running away." I replied.

"Please explain." Gramps commanded while he calmed down.

So I started to explain what happened.

"When I mentioned her parents she started crying." I finally finished.

"I find it interesting that the so called 'Huntsmaster' would do that to her." Said Gramps.

"I agree with you and since she told me about that I now finally fully feel sorry for her." I said.

"How bad was she hurt?" Gramps Questioned.

"Her arms and legs were all beat up. When I felt her arm she flinched and I don't know if has an infection but, I hope she doesn't." I answered.

"So is that what confined you to help her?" Asked Gramps.

"Yes that, the will, and when she started to cry." I replied.

"We should keep an eye on her and I think those people will be here soon." Gramps stated.

Just then I herd both a popping and ringing sound. Then I saw the two people who had just came into the shop. The first person is a man with a long-white beard, half-moon spectacles with twinkling blue eyes behind them, and was wearing a blue robe. Did he stop here coming from some kind of convention? The second person is a woman with black hair in a bun; she had square looking glasses, and was wearing an emerald robe.

"Hello Albus and Miniva." Said Gramps.

"Hello Lao." Said both of them at the same time.

"Jake meet Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Miniva McGonagall." Introduced Gramps.

"Albus and Miniva meet Jake Long." Introduced Gramps.

I shock hands with the two Professors. They seem okay.

"I believe we have some matters to discuss." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, but we're going to have to make this quick because I have to do something." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Were might that be?" Asked Gramps.

"I have to visit a student in about fifteen minutes from now." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Let's get on with it then." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Okay Jake has been showing signs of being a wizard, even though he can already transform into a dragon." Explained Gramps.

"What signs?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Answered Gramps.

"We're here to give you this." Said both Professors at the same time as they handed me a letter. It said.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WITCHCRAF and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_Dear Mr. Jake Long_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Since we're here you don't have to send an owl but, you will have to agree it you want to go." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"So it's up to me?" I asked.

"Yes, It is fully up to you." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Yes I so want to go." I said.

"There is an other piece of paper in that letter." Professor McGonagall informed.

I picked the letter up and got out the seconded piece of paper. The letter said.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WITCHCRAF and WIZARDRY**_

Uniform.

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling.

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfigurantion _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Where would I be able to get those things?" I asked after I read the second letter.

"Diagon Alley is the best place to look and buy the supplies." Replied Professor McGonagall while Professor Dumbledore was opening his mouth to say something, but he just closed his mouth.

"Where's Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"In London." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"I probably should get going because I prefer to arrive exactly on time." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." Professor McGonagall said and then she was gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"To the student she had to meet." Professor Dumbledore answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did she do that?" I questioned.

"Well you'll find out soon enough. I must go because I have to get my granddaughter and her friends." Said Dumbledore.

"We probably should go get Jake's school supplies." Said Gramps.

"Here this is a portkey it will take both of you to Diagon Alley." Said Professor Dumbledore as he handed Gramps a pen.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." Said Professor Dumbledore and then he was gone.

"Come on Jake we must tell your mom and then we'll go to Diagon Alley." Gramps commanded.

"Fine." I Said.

So Gramps and I walked to my house. When we got there Gramps opened the door and went inside so I followed him.

"Susan can I speak with you in privet?" Gramps asked my mom.

"Sure." Mom replied and she saw the letter I still had in my hand.

"Jake why do you have a letter." Asked Haley.

"Two friends of Gramps gave it to me. I don't know if you'll get one." I said.

Then she grabs it out of my hand and stares to read it.

"Why do you get to go and not me." Asked Haley.

"How am I supposed to know?" I question.

"You're the one who has the letter." Answered Haley.

"Haley you're not old enough to go that school." Said Mom.

"So if I'm old enough then I'll get to go?" Asked Haley.

"You probably will." Said Mom.

"Right." Said Haley.

"On the bright side you'll get to see him on Christmas, the summer, and maybe on Easter." Said Mom

"So I won't see him for a while?' Haley Questioned.

"Unless you go there earlier than when your suppose to." Answered Mom.

"So Jake got accepted to a bordering school?" Asked Dad as I was trying to hide the letter.

"Yes he did." Said Haley.

"Why." Asked Dad.

"Hogwarts is a school for drama, sports, learning, and it will shape him into a responsibility version of himself." Haley explained.

"That sounds like a great school." Said Dad.

"It is and when I 'm Jake's age I'll be able to go there." Haley explained.

"Does it have any sports?" Asked Dad.

"Yes. It has sports like basketball, soccer, football, and even a new sport that is kind of like all three but isn't." Haley answered.

"How are the classes?" Questioned Dad.

"There's science, history, math, literature, language, caring of creatures and even one where you get to learn about plants and herbs and how to use them." Haley replied.

When he finally left the room I let out a breath.

"Thank you." I said to Haley.

"Your welcome." Haley replied.

"Do you know the real classes?" I asked.

"Yes there's a book in Grandpa's shop that has information about magical schools in it." Answered Haley.

"We have to go get Jake's school supplies." Said Gramps.

After we said goodbye to everyone we walked a little ways and Gramps used the pen.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Please tell me because I enjoyed writing this chapter. If anyone has questions please ask because I'll galdly answer them. I'm planing to put some of my friends in this story. Most of them will be in the book I'm writing if they aren't already. If your going to review please do that before I start talking about my book (again).<strong>


	3. Meeting Random People

***Author's Note* I finally got this chapter finished hope eveyone enjoys it. So today is September 3, 2011 which is my birthday, just so you know that's all. Sorry if some people consider this a long wait I been buisy with school, homework, reading, homework, wirting, and homework. So if anyone wants to blame one of those reasons then blame the one I mention the most. By the way can you read a story that one of my friends is writng? Manly because it would be a nice thing to do. The story is called Contract Killers: Hotshot. **

***Disclamer* I don't own any songs that anyone knows about. I don't own Harry Potter, American Dragon Jake Long, Pokemon, or anything else that isn't mine. *Disclamer Ends***

**The charators that aren't from any poblished book might be in the book I'm writng. It has a lot of pages in it just so you know and I not going to share any more information about it. So on with the story.**

***Chapter 3 Meeting Random People***

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's Pov.<strong>

When I finished singing that song I heard someone clapping. What in the world? I turned toward the person I heard clapping. That person is a woman who is smiling right now.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked.

"Since you started singing that song." Answered the woman.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Professor Miniva McGonagall." Answered Professor McGonagall.

"So you sent the letter?" I questioned.

"Yes." Replied Professor McGonagall.

Then I released something and so I asked. "Are you in my parents will?"

"Yes." Answered Professor McGonagall.

"Do you know what happened to them?" I asked.

"They disappeared one day and as far as I know no one has seen them since." Replied Professor McGonagall.

"So no one has found them?" I questioned.

"Yes and they were last seen looking for you." Answered Professor McGonagall.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were kidnapped." Replied Professor McGonagall.

"I was?" I questioned.

"Yes and while they were looking for you they left your sister in the care of Remus Lupin." Professor McGonagall answered.

"I have a sister?" I asked.

"Yes and not only that but, she is your twin sister." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Who's older?" I asked.

"Your sister." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why did they leave her with him?" I questioned.

"They were going to leave her with me but, I was far too busily at the time." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Do I have any more siblings?" I asked.

"No." Professor McGonagall answered.

"What's going to happen now?" I questioned.

"We're going to Diagon Alley but, first we must make sure that Albus or as you would call him Professor Dumbledore got to his granddaughter and her friends." Replied Professor McGonagall.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Since you're still underage you going to live at my house with me because I'm the only one on that will that has room." Professor McGonagall answered.

"What about the treehouse?" I questioned.

"It will come with us." Professor McGonagall replied.

"How will it be able to go all the way to London?" I asked.

"I don't live in London." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Then where do you live?" I questioned.

"On a certain island." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Does anyone one else live on that island?" I asked.

"Yes but, I'm not suppose to tell." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why do you live there?" I questioned.

"I fled to that island when You-Know-Who came to power and I have been living there ever since." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"Sorry I forgot that you didn't know. His name is Voldemort and a lot of witches and wizards fear him." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Why do people fear him?" I questioned.

"He started to look for followers just about twenty years ago. He got some of them because some wanted to have a little part of his power and some just were plane scared. Dumbledore is probably the only wizard he ever feared. He was defeated just about ten or so years ago by Harry Potter who was only a baby. Sadly both Harry's parents were killed that night. Harry's parent's names were Lily and James Potter. Unfortunately Dumbledore just had to leave Harry in the 'care' of Lily's sister and her brother-in-law. Who are just about the worst kind of muggles I ever seen. If it was up to me Harry would have gone to live with ether Remus Lupin, Harry's other family members that are in hiding, or me." Professor McGonagall explained.

"He has family members in hiding?" I asked.

"Yes and they have been in hiding in the U.S. ever since but some of his family members where already there just because some of them could sense that there was something dark coming and they wanted to protect their family so they asked if James and Lily were coming but they both didn't' want to leave the country." Professor McGonagall explained.

"What's a muggle?" I questioned.

"People who don't have magic or powers." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Did my parents have magic or powers?" I asked.

"Yes they're what people call purebloods but, they where extremely kind and both of them kept there friends from being too crazy." Professor McGonagall replied.

"So you knew them?" I questioned.

"They were both in Gryffindor which is the house I'm head of." Professor McGonagall explained.

"How did they meet?" I asked.

"Their friends got them together hoping that they would spend more time with each other rather that keeping them in line. Their planed backfired because your mom and dad teamed up and kept all of their friends in line." Professor McGonagall explained.

I smiled at that. Sigh I wish I got a chance to meet them.

"So is that all?" I asked.

"Yes come on we better get going." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Okay." I said.

Professor McGonagall waved a wand and somehow the treehouse transported us to a house. We were still in the treehouse.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At my house." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Professor Dumbledore and I houses are connected. Both of our houses are connected to Dr. Mike Keygelat's house." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Who's Dr. Mike Keygelat?" I asked.

"He's a part of a special group that has been chosen a long time ago because the group that's supposed to defeat the darkness wasn't born yet. Thankfully they have been born and know each other." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Does he live alone?" I questioned.

"No because he lives with his wife and four kids. I see his kids a lot because my house is connected to theirs as well as Albus'. He has about four granddaughters but only one comes to visit as well as her friends." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Why don't his other granddaughters visit?" I asked.

"They say their too busily." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Why do they say that?" I questioned.

"Their busily doing shows and they call themselves the three sensational sisters." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why don't they count the fourth sister?" I asked.

"They're mean to her and she's the youngest. She lives here now because she doesn't want to live with her sisters." Professor McGonagall replied.

"That's sad." I said and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Come on we better get inside." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay." I said.

We then go inside and we walk into a dining room that had a long table that had fourteen chairs around it.

"Why are there fourteen chairs?" I asked

"Well some people come here a lot so we got them there own chairs." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Right." I said.

I saw something that looked like a map it had the layout on it. I got a closer look and I saw that there was also a kitchen that was rather large, a living room, there was seven rooms, a library, and a training area.

The kitchen had everything a kitchen usually has but, there was someone in the kitchen that just came out.

"Rose meet Kitter who's a house-elf. Kitter meet Rose." Professor McGonagall introduced.

"Please to meet you Rose." Said Kitter.

Kitter has blue eyes around the same size as tennis balls, bat-like ears, a thin nose, and a course look on her face. She is warring a sky-blue t-shirt with the words 'Kitter the Free Elf' on it and a pair of jean-shorts on.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Kitter do you have a towel because Andrea needs one?" Asked a tall girl with long-brown-wavy hair and brown eyes that were behind a pair of glasses that has a little bit of water on them. She is warring a blue t-shirt and blue-basketball shorts.

"Andrea got in the middle of our game and got wet. Also Christina, Emma, Misty, and Shiloh are making sure that we both get towels." Explained an other girl a little bit shorter that the first one, who has dirty-blond hair and green eyes. She is warring an ice-blue t-shirt and black-basketball shorts.

"Alyssa, Kamryn meet Rose. Rose meet Alyssa and Kamryn." Professor McGonagall Introduced.

"Um hi." I said.

"Hi." Replied Kamryn.

"Hello." Replied Alyssa.

"Can both of you show Rose around?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sure why not." Alyssa answered.

"I guess…" Said Kamryn.

"Then it's settled you two show Rose around." Professor McGonagall said as she walked off.

**Alyssa's Pov.**

Sigh, why do we get caught up in things like that?

I don't know Alyssa why don't you ask?

Kamryn, do I really have to ask? Why don't you ask it?

How about you ask it.

Well I asked it in my head. So it's your turn to answer out-loud.

Fine. Have you been talking to certain people?

Yes and before you say anything I know who the people that we're talking about are.

I'll ask now.

"Why do we get caught up in things like this?" Asked Kamryn while she was giving me a look that said 'see I asked it.'

Then that's a good thing.

I don't expect to get an answer.

"I don't know ether. Maybe because I don't know you well." Answered Rose.

Kamryn now you have an answer.

I know Alyssa. But why did Rose answer?

How should I know?

"Rose, why did you just answer my question?" Questioned Kamryn.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to have an answer." Replied Rose.

"Not many people answer questions like those." I explained while I was trying to change the subject.

"I didn't know." Rose answered while she looked down.

"It's fine." Kamryn reassured.

"You sure?" Rose asked while she looked up from the ground.

"Positive." Kamryn replied.

"There are some people you might want to meet." I said finally succeeding in changing the subject.

"Where are they?" Questioned Rose.

"Outside and they're friends." Kamryn answered.

"Okay well, I'll love to meet them." Said Rose.

"Um I think we probably should get a towel now." I said.

"Kitter can you please you get a towel?" Asked Kamryn.

"Yes Kamryn, I'll go get one." Answered Kitter who disappeared and then reappeared with a towel.

Kitter gave Kamryn the towel and then disappears to what she was doing before she was called. We walked until we got to the others and I noticed that Andrea was already dry.

Um did you notice that Andrea isn't wet anymore?

Not until now. So she sent us on a wild goose chase.

I guess.

Want to do something about that?

Not really…

I'll take that as a yes.

I didn't say that certain word.

I'm still taking that as a yes...

Gee why not?

This caused Kamryn to smile. Sigh, who securely knows, who securely knows about certain things.

**Rose's Pov.**

Why did Kamryn just smile so suddenly? Sigh; wish I knew what that was about. Why do I always have to be kept in the dark?

We were heading towards five people. Only one of them is a boy, the rest are girls.

"Rose, meet Shiloh, Misty, Christina, Emma, and Andrea. Andrea, Christina, Emma, Misty, and Shiloh meet Rose." Introduced Kamryn.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Replied everyone else.

They seem alright but, all of them seem to be hiding something, I just don't know what that is…

Shiloh is a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. He has a very handsome face and if I didn't like someone else I would totally fall for… He is warring a white t-shirt with a picture of a stone that I have never seen before and blue shorts.

Misty is a girl with a sort of medium height I guess. She has ether orange or red hair that's in a side-ways ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. She is warring a yellow t-shirt with some kind of duck looking creature on it and blue basket ball shorts.

Christina is kind of shorter than the others. She ether has very dark-brown hair or black hair. I can't tell. I don't know what her eye color is. She is warring a t-shirt with over one hundred different kinds of dragons of it (so many that I can't tell what color that shirt is) and black basketball shorts.

Emma is nearly as tall as Alyssa and Shiloh. She has brown hair and I can't tell what her eye color is. She looks friendly but, I don't know for sure. Never judge someone on how they look. She is wearing a t-shirt that has a lighting storm on it and jean shorts.

Andrea is about as tall as Emma. She has blond hair and I guess blue eyes. She doesn't look wet and I thought that Alyssa and Kamryn came inside to get her a towel; they were probably under the impression that she was wet. How isn't she wet? They couldn't have taken that long to get Andrea a towel. She is wearing a red t-shirt with a cup of fire on it and black basketball shorts.

When I looked at all of them I noticed that Kamryn, Shiloh, and Christina were having a staring contest with each other. When did they start doing that? How long will they do that? Sigh, so many questions so little time. Then I heard a popping sound. Please tell me that's not anyone from the Huntsclan. I let out a sigh of relieve when I saw an old man. The reason for that is Huntsclan members get to retired at a certain age if they haven't left the Huntsclan.

"Ah hello Miniva, Rose, Alyssa, Andrea, Christina, Emma, Kamryn, Misty, and Shiloh." The Old Man simply greeted.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore." Said Alyssa, Andrea, Christina, Emma, Kamryn, and Shiloh.

"Hi Grandpa." Said Misty.

"Hello Albus." Said Professor McGonagall. Turing towards me she said. "Rose this is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Um hi." I said.

"I'm guessing that all of the children got to meet each other." Professor Dumbledore said.

Then three kids on brooms came flying towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a good place to stop for now. So how was it? Does anyone like it? By the way if anyone has any sugjetions just review. If any people memebers or nonmemebers like to give me a gift for my birthday then please review.<strong>


End file.
